powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Lesson 9: The Kena-Kena Woman
Ninth Lesson - The Kena-Kena Woman (修行その９　ケナケナの女, Shugyō Sono Kyū: Kena-Kena no Onna) is the ninth episode of Juken Sentai Gekiranger. It is the sixth and final episode of the battle with the Five Venom Fists, focusing on Rinjuken warrior Mele and her unexpected battle with the leader of the Five Venom Fists, Braco. It also features the appearance of the True Poison, which will play into the next phase of the series. Synopsis As the Gekiranger perfect the GekiBazooka, Mele works to prevent the remaining Venom Fist from usurping Rio's position as leader while getting his True Poison. Plot After remembering her first meeting with Rio, Mele is encountered by Braco, who reveals his plans to assassinate Rio and offers her to join him. Mele refuses and angrily kills Braco, only to learn that he is the True Poison user when he used his power to revive himself after receiving the deathblow. After revealing that the True Poison can resurrect the dead, Braco easily defeats Mele while gloating that he will kill Rio during his most vulnerable state, while he is in deep meditation, with aid from the newly resurrected Moriya and Kademu. Mele, having survived the attack, purposely attacks the Gekirangers while they were training in order to goad them into using the Geki Bazooka on her to perfect herself for Rio's sake. Once she managed to learn how to deflect their attack, Jan realizes that she is "Kena-Kena" (ambiguous in terms of affiliation). Meanwhile, Mele hurries to Rio's aid and holds herself until Rio awakens and effortlessly destroys Kademu. While Mele goes after Braco, a fearful Moriya flees to attempt to gather Rinki until the Gekirangers found him and defeated him for good. As for Mele , she managed to defeat Braco with her training until he explained why Rio wants the True Poison and how only three remain. Though swayed by the notion of being truly alive, Mele snaps Braco's fingers off and kills him on the spot while telling him she gets that feeling of "true life" by staying at Rio's side. Now with the three True Poison fangs, Rio is a step closer to his goal: To revive the Kenma and become stronger. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : * : Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 12, *'Viewership': 6.4% *'Pre-Credits': Qi collecting for the GekiBazooka * This is the first time the bad guys are defeated without the aid of any Geki Beasts or combined mech. Mele killed Braco with her Tongue-Slip Profusion and the Gekirangers killed a revived Moriya with Geki Cannon. DVD releases Juken Sentai Gekiranger Volume 3 features episodes 9-12: Lesson 9: The Kena-Kena Woman, Lesson 10: Jara-Jara Attack! The First Errand, Lesson 11: Ukya-Ukya! Beast-Fist Armament, and Lesson 12: Zowan-Zowan! Confrontation Beast-Fist, Training Starts. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/geki.html References See Also Category:Juken Sentai Gekiranger Category:Sentai episodes